Caged Heart
by honey0716
Summary: Elena gave her heart away a long time ago but never got it back..What happens when Dean comes back into her life when she really needs him most and he finds her in the mess she is in?takes place at end of season 3 of Vampire Diaries, Elena was never turned, Stefan saved her instead of Matt. There is a huge history between Elena and Dean that she has tried
1. Chapter 1

**3I've been out of practice and I'm sorry if it sucks but here ya go….takes place at end of season 3 of Vampire Diaries, and Supernatural season 7 Elena was never turned, Stefan saved her instead of Matt. There is a huge history between Elena and Dean that she has tried to forget...Please read and let me know what you think...3**

It was raining in Mystic Falls, and when it rained it poured. Dark clouds covered the sky…It was dark and the moon was nowhere in sight. I sighed as I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my black cardigan around me, and crossed my arms. I stared out of the glass window and watched as rain hit the window hard. I was exhausted. This year has been long and hard.

Matt was dead. I closed my eyes at the thought. I could feel the icy cold water as the truck was sinking. Memories filled my mind of that night. I saw Stefan as he went to save me, I wanted him to save Matt but he wouldn't. He saved me. It was always me, as he put it. This was all my fault….How could I let my life end up this way? It didn't have to be like this. I was never used to normal anyway. But this? All this death and despair?

Klaus was now in Tyler's body, and Caroline and him were "in love" whatever that means. I shook my head…he still wanted to use my blood and she wanted to play house with him...

Damon has changed since I made the choice to be with Stefan, he was mean and cold…distant. Stefan tries to make up every day for the pain he caused me, but truthfully I haven't felt right….I knew love and what it felt like and I'm just so confused... I covered my face with my hands. I just wanted so badly to pack a bag and go…away from everyone and everything. Even when Stefan touches me...I don't feel it...maybe because this is not me anymore?

Bonnie now lived with me and Jeremy. They finally worked things out and I was happy for them, they were good for each other. Jeremy needed normal and love in his life. I got asked everyday…"Are you okay?" What's wrong? Is there anything I can do? The truth is...I'm not okay and there's only one person in this world that can help and he's not around anymore nor does he want to be. Tears filled my eyes as his name went through my head...Dean...Dean Winchester. Deenie...I smiled at the thought...he hated when I called him that, but put up with it anyway.

Dean was the boy next door. His dad had moved next door with him and Sam. I was twelve years old; Sam was like an older brother for me. Dean was seventeen, my first crush…at that time it was like being in love with a member of a boy band like N*sync or something. I laughed at the memories of Dean always teasing me, chasing me around, and Sam trying to protect me...but when the other boys were mean to me, Dean would push them to the ground.

I closed my eyes as a memory filled my mind….

_Dean held my hand as we got to the edge of the cliff. I looked down trembling. Dean looked over and smiled. I was now fourteen. His muscles then showed through his white t-shit. It was raining._

_I shook my head..."I can't do this Deenie"_

_Dean gave me his look..."I should just push you in for calling me that."_

"_I don't want to get hurt."_

_Dean nodded. "I would never let anything or anyone hurt you. Trust me...don't be afraid...live a little...with me."_

_I gave a faint smile..."You pinky swear nothing won't hurt me?"_

_Dean gave me his pinky and laughed with me…I took and in the blink of an eye, he grabbed me and jumped._

I opened my eyes. We were inseparable from that day. He used to tell me stories of monsters and ghosts, things his dad and his brother did, and I always thought they were stories… One day I came home from school and found Dean in my room, waiting, sitting on my bed. I was fifteen.

"_Dean…What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked walking to him_

_Dean shook his head..." , I'm not…listen I don't have long, we have to go."_

_I shook my head..."What? You're. You're leaving?"_

_Dean stood and closed the distance between us. "I have to go. This is the life I have to be in...It kills me to leave you...there's so much I want to say to you and show you but I can't be selfish with you."_

_I grabbed his hand…"Don't go...you can be selfish...I don't care."_

_Dean chuckled..."Ellie...I'm in love with you...and it's because I love you that I can't stay."_

_Dean cupped my chin and ran his fingers against my cheek. Dean then placed his lips on top of mine gently. This was my first kiss. Dean cupped my face and put another hand behind my neck and brought me closer. I let his mouth cover mine. It was sweet; he pulled away and kissed the top of my forehead._

_A tear fell and went down my cheek, Dean brushed it away..._

"_Come on now…smile for me...give me something to always remember."_

_I put on the best smile, I could. Dean laughed..."Okay either that's scary or gas."_

_I laughed as I covered my mouth. Dean put my hands down..." . Don't hide it... I'll come back for you. I promise Elena." And just like that he was gone._

I pulled from my distraction as a figure walked into my room, scaring me...It was Stefan.

"Stefan you scared me." I stood up and walked over to him. He smiled down at me slightly.

"I'm sorry. I do that a lot. Don't I?" I Smiled... "It's okay."

Stefan brought me to the bed..."You okay? You have been quiet for the past few days…haven't been answering my calls."

He wrapped his arms protectively around my waist and brought me down to the bed, my head rested on his chest. His fingers stroked my back.

"If you are worried about Klaus…we are trying to figure out a way to stop him. He's not going to hurt you."

I shook my head..."I know. I'm fine Stefan."

I heard him chuckle..."You're a terrible liar."

"I'm just so tired." I said as I yawned.

I felt Stefan kiss the top of my forehead. I closed my eyes and drifted onto sleep. I found myself dreaming, but it wasn't a dream. It was a memory. A very good memory.

_It was my sixteenth birthday. The party was over. I was in my room... I smiled down at my baby pink strapless dress, it went down to the middle of my knees, it flowed…I looked in the mirror, brushing my hair, I saw in the reflection a wrapped gift in the middle of my bed. I turned slowly and went over. It was beautifully wrapped in pink wrapping. It was small…I gently unwrapped it and when the wrapping was gone, a blue box from Tiffany&Co. When I opened it, I gasped. Who would get me something like this? It was ½ Carat t.w. Diamond Heart Necklace Round-Cut 10K Rose Gold..."It's so beautiful." I said to myself._

"_Yes you are." I could recognize that voice from anywhere. I looked up and saw Dean in front of closet._

_I smiled as I quickly jumped up and ran to him, jumping in his arms, he wrapped his arms around me and picked me up. "Ellie...Oh my god...this feels so good...I've missed you so much."_

_He put me down and looked at me..."Wow…I leave for a year and you get more beautiful."_

_I exhaled..."Where have you been? I've left messages."_

_Dean nodded..."I know...and I wish I could tell you everything…but I can't...it's too dangerous...but I don't want to talk about any of that...I just want to look at you."_

_Dean took the necklace out of hands and placed it around my neck..."I culdn't miss your birthday Ellie."_

_I smiled..."Thank-you Deenie." I laughed. Dean laughed with me..."You are only getting away with that because it's your birthday."_

_I shook my head..."I could beat you." I playfully punched him in the arm._

_Dean took me by the waist..."You couldn't beat me if I helped you sweetheart."_

_Dean kissed me lightly and then pulled away... "Come with me."_

_I smiled against his lips. ."Where?"_

"_Trust me...It's a surprise."_

_Jeremy then came in..."Hey Dean. It's a go..."_

_Dean looked over..."Thanks bro."_

_Jeremy smiled..."Go...I'll cover for you."_

_I smiled as Dean took my hand and led me to my surprise._

_I was blindfolded as Dean held my hand, "You know this feels creepy."_

"_Do you trust me?" Dean asked... I laughed... "Yes. My shoes are killing me though. Let me take them off."_

_In one swift movement, I was off my feet and in Dean's arms. I could hear the waterfall as he sat me down on a blanket. He took my blindfold off. I looked around my surroundings. The waterfall was next to us, the moon shining down and reflecting down on the water. Candles surrounded the blanket._

_I looked over at Dean..."what is this?" _

_Dean chuckled nervously. "This is my surprise for you…I just want to hold you..."_

_I laughed..."Uh huh...Are you trying to seduce me Mr Winchester?"_

_Dean smiled..."Always Ellie...You're my girl."_

_I crawled over to Dean, who was sitting on the opposite side of me. I kneed in front of him and reached behind my dress to unzip it._

_Dean grabbed my hands..."No...No...This is not why I brought you here."_

_I sighed..."I know...I love you Dean...I've missed you so much and if one night is all I get with you then…I want your hands on me..I want to lose myself in you. I want you to consume me." I leaned down and kissed him gently, Dean responded to me passionately. He held me like he needed me, wanted me._

_He laid me gently on my back, kissing my arms, chest, cheek, every inch of me._

_Dean grinned as my head fell back, giving him access. A slight moan escaped my lips. Dean smiled against my neck..."Oh my god that kills me...you are so beautiful."_

_Dean made love to me... He was gentle and giving. It was the most passionate night of my life._

My eyes fluttered opened. My room was filled with darkness. I was alone in my bed. Stefan had left. I sat up. Sadness swept over me as I thought of mine and Dean's last moments together.

"_Please Don't. Don't go" I whispered to him..._

_We were in my room; it was later on that evening. We had come back to my house. He held me for hours. His shirt was off and I was wearing his white t-shirt, his scent all over me._

_Dean sat up. This was the moment I didn't want to happen for him to leave. Dean turned to me, sadness in his eyes. "I have to. You know I do."_

_I shook my head..."No...Please just stay. For me."_

_Dean pulled away and stood up, going over to the chair to put on his boots. "Please don't do this Ellie...don't make this hard."_

_I nodded..."Yea...since it's so easy for you to leave."_

_Dean got up and walked over to the bed, pulling a black shirt from his bag and putting it on._

_Dean pulled me in his arms..."Ellie...this has been the best night of my life...and it's so hard to walk away from you...but I have to go...I have work to do..People to save."_

"_Take me with you. I won't get in the way, I promise." I was pleading with him. I didn't want to wake up tomorrow and he not be here._

_Dean shook his head, holding my hand..."You know you can't Elena...I can't have you come with me."_

"_Why? Don't you want to be with me?"_

_Dean nodded..."Of course I do…I want to give you everything...but I can't and you have a life here. The work I do…the people and things I piss off. It's too dangerous. You are my weakness Ellie...and I can't have that in my life with the work that I do. It's too dangerous. The things that I hunt; they will find the people closest to me and use that. And I couldn't stand it if something happened to you. Remember my pinky promise?"_

_I nodded..."Dean-"_

_Dean kissed my mouth gently..."I love you Elena...please hold onto that...don't forget that."_

_Tears streamed down my face. "I love you too Dean."_

_Dean got up and kissed my hand. Dean felt a single tear go down his face as he quickly wiped it away. _

_Moments later I heard his Impala racing down the road..._


	2. Chapter 2

_The phone rang five times before he finally picked up. It had been three weeks since he left and I haven't heard anything. I had to hear his voice._

"_Elena." I heard Dean's voice it was dark and troublesome._

"_Dean. I had to hear your voice…I miss you." My voice cracked at the end._

_There was silence. "Elena…" There was something different. He was calling me Elena. He almost never calls me that. Unless he is serious._

"_I can't have you call me…It's not safe. I don't know maybe it's better if we are apart."_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing..."Dean...I'll wait for you."_

_I heard a sigh. "It's time you move on without me Elena. I'm sorry but it's easier this way."_

_I heard nothing but a dial tone. There was no goodbye; Just a dial tone. I sighed as tears streamed down my face and the phone hit the floor._

That was the last I heard from him, shortly after that my parents died; Stefan had saved me and then I fell in love with Stefan... It had been three years since I last saw or heard from Dean. Every now and then my thoughts went to him but this week he has been all I could think about. I don't know why the way he ended things was cruel and I've tried to forget but I couldn't.

The car ride had been silent for the last hour as it sped down the road to the little town he tried to forget. Mystic Falls. Dean thought…Elena appeared in his mind.

There were reports and stories of supernatural, Vampires, Wolves in this town. Dean hoped Elena was safe and away from this town by now. He hated the way he ended things with her but what other choice did he have? The things he we was involved in, it would only be a matter of time before someone or something found out his weakness. His Ellie.

Sam broke the silence. "So…have you thought about going to see Ele—"Dean turned to Sam... .'Sammy. I swear to God if you mention her name…I'll break your nose."

Sam chuckled..."Wow…well I'm going to go see her…just let her hit you a couple of times...she will stop being angry after a few hours."

Dean shook his head..."No...I might like that. And you know its best that she not know I'm here...she's probably with someone now and happy...lets just do the job and get the hell out of here as quickly as possible."

Sam looked over at Dean…"You aren't going to be a creeper and stalk her are you?"

Dean smiled..."Oh...I'm definitely going to check on her."

The car sped past the sigh that said Welcome to Mystic Falls.

I entered the boarding house, hoping to find Stefan, he didn't answer his phone. I needed to talk to him...

"Stefan..." I called out.

I went into the seating area where I heard the music. My heart sank when I saw what I never wanted to see. Damon and Stefan were dancing with three girls in their bra and matching panties, bite marks all over their bodies. My stomach turned at the sight. My head began to pound as tears filled my eyes. Stefan met my gaze and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Elena." He said gracefully as he speedfully came over to me. I turned to walk away and I almost got to the door when Stefan appeared in front of me.

I stepped back shaking my head..."What is this?"

Stefan chuckled..."Tell me you aren't going to be one of those girlfriends that tell me what I can and cannot do…I'm doing this for you...someone needs to save you from Klaus."

I let out a sigh..."I don't want to be saved...and I don't want to be with you. I don't want to be with Damon. I don't want to be with anybody. I'm leaving Mystic Falls."

"I thought I could trust you." I said finally to Stefan…"but I can't"

Stefan nodded..."I should of let you drown that night."

I was taken aback by that as my chest began to hurt. ."Goodbye Stefan." I said as unshed tears hurt my eyes.

I walked past him to get to the door but he grabbed my arm hard and slammed me against the door, instantly pain went all over by back.

I let out a cry. "Stefan…stops."

Stefan then drew his hand back and I let out a whimper as the back of his hand met my face in a slap. I dropped to the ground, I knew this wasn't all his strength, but it was enough to put me to the ground in pain.

Stefan met me at the ground. ."Elena…I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

I quickly got up…Stefan. Don't:"

Small tears formed in my eyes as I ran out to my car and got in, my hands trebling as I started my car and raced away from there.

My hand covered my mouth. I could feel the pain in my back and my face, I could feel the bruising.

My mind was in a hundred different thought and my heart was racing. My vision was blurry from the tears in my eyes.

I finally made it into town, traffic was starting to form, I closed my eyes for a second to try to get it together, I opened them back up in time to see a red light and a black impala in front of me, I slammed on the breaks but it wasn't enough time, I hit the car in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean gripped the steering wheel. His car was hit. It wasn't a hard hit but it was enough to piss him off. Dean looked in the rearview mirror and saw a little mini cooper behind him..

"You've got to be kidding…I swear Sammy she better be cute and if it's a guy..I'm kicking his ass."

Sam chuckled.."Calm down Dean..It's just a car..It was an accident."

Dean turned to Sam…"Never in your life say again that this is just a car."

Dean pulled his car to the side of the road and the mini cooper behind him followed. Dean shut his car off.

"We seriously don't have time for this Sammy."

Dean quickly got out and Sam followed.

"Dean..Please be polite."

I fidgeted with the papers in my glove compartment. This wasn't happening .I was crying and hurt, this the last thing I needed. The police would question the bruise. I had to get of here.. Suddenly my door opened and Jeremy appeared..

"Hey.. you okay? I was in the Grille and saw what happened.. Are you hurt?"

A mans voice interrupted before I could speak. .it was a voice that went straight to my heart.

"Hey.. Can we save the chit chat for later.. we have business to take care of."

Jeremy answered for me. "It was an accident..Don't be such a dick." Jeremy turned to the man.

"Dean?" Jeremy asked. A smile appeared on Jeremy's face.

"Jeremy?" Dean asked. "Did you just call me a dick?"

My heart was at a stop, everything around me was spinning.

Sam joined them.. "How are you doing?"

They all exchanged hugs..I sat in the car with my head down, trying not to let anyone see me. .How was I going to get out of this situation. Dean was here and Sam was here. .Dean was here, it took everything inside me not to get out of the car and run to his arms.

Jeremy pulled me by the arm and got me out of the car. I looked at Dean, who met my look. .I gave a faint smile, I knew what he was staring at.

"Ellie." Dean said.

Sam came over and wrapped me in his arms.."Wow. You are so beautiful." I leaned into the hug and nodded.

Jeremy came closer to me..'What happened to you."

Dean nodded.."There's an excellent question."

I couldn't lie to myself, it hurt that Dean didn't come over to me and hug me.

I looked at Jeremy…"From the accident. I wasn't wearing my seatbelt."

"You're a terrible liar." Dean and Jeremy said at the same time."

I closed my eyes and let out a breath.."I broke up with Stefan."

I saw Jeremy, Dean and Sam get mad looks at their faces.

"Stefan..did this to you?"

"Who the fuck is Stefan? And Where is he?" Dean asked.

Jeremy was about to answer. I looked at "Dean.."That's not your concern."

Dean chuckled. ."Not my what? Ellie you are my concern."

I shook my head. "No..I was your concern..until you slept with me and then broke up with me…it's been three years Dean, I'm anything but your concern."

I got into my car and sped off.

Dean stood there and watched Elena drive away. He had to admit he deserved that but he hated that he caused her that pain. It wasn't like that, but he could see how she would think that way.

"You think she's mad?" Dean asked out loud.

"I told you should let her hit you." Sam replied.

I looked into my mirror in the bathroom, the florescent lights were so bright I had to squint.. In my hand was my little bottle of concealer, I tried to apply it, I wanted to cover it as best as I could. I quickly put my hair in a ponytail. I stood there and looked in the mirror. That was not the reunion she was hoping to have with Dean, in her dreams she imagined to be more passionate and sweet.

My phone vibrated on the counter. I picked it up, a text from Jeremy.

_Told Dean and Sam everything.. Beware Dean is pissed and looking for you.. Sorry-_

"Damn it Jeremy" I said out loud. She knew what Den and Sam did, and now it was all going to be bad, especially for Stefan and Damon, and Sam and Dean could get hurt.

I went out of the bathroom and into my room and there Sat Dean on my window seat, elbows resting on his knees. No expression.

Dean looked up at me. "I shouldn't of left you."

I let out a breath..I knew disappointment was in his mind.

"How could you not call and tell me about this? Vampires? You almost dead? Or hell you did fucking die." His voice was rising.

"Dean." I said calmly.

Dean stood up. He was angry. "No…Damn it Elena. What were you thinking? Why didn't you call me when all this started to happen? And I swear I'm going to kill the fucking blood sucker Stefan for putting his hands on you..oh but wait you were dating him."

"Stop it." I cried out, tears were flowing freely now.

'Why didn't you call me?!" Dean yelled.

"You ended things Dean..Told me it was better if were apart." I responded.

Dean let out a laugh. "Really? Something like this? You call.. You know damn well what work Sam and I do and we would have been here and you know that."

I shook my head.."Okay…So..I'm only supposed to call you when its convenient for you?"

"No..When you break a nail..don't call me. When you get into three accidents call a drivning school. When you go out on a date and the guy turns out to be a dueshe call Sam.. When you meet a guy and he turns out to be a vampire..Call me. Werewolves..callme..when this dick Klaus wants to drain your blood and kill you? Call me Elena."

I sobbed as I wiped the tears from my cheeks. "And when I miss you?"

Dean relaxed and his face softened. Dean walked over to me and stroked my cheek. His firm, strong hands were holding my face, as he tilted my head up.

"Call me." He whispered.

Dean pulled me into his arms and my head went directly to his chest, everything that I had been holding inside, finally was let go.

Dean scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the bed, he was holding onto me for dear life .His arms around my body, protectively.

"I'm here Ellie..I've got you..I'm not going to leave you." Dean whispered to me.

Darkness filled my vision as I drifted to sleep, knowing finally I was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean leaned in the doorway, arms crossed he had been watching Elena sleep for a few hours. H e couldn't help but smile. Sam then appeared behind him and Dean turned hall. "Dean." Sam said,.

"Yeah?"

"It's done.." Sam replied.

"So no vampires can enter this house?" Dean asked, his voice sounding demanding.

Sam shook his head. "Nope…Bonnie is a pretty good witch. She was glad to help, she said Elena hasn't been the same since-"

Dean nodded. "Well that's a start to what we have to do."

Dean went down the stairs and Sam followed. Jeremy and Bonnie sat at the table drinking coffee, books scattered all over.

Dean came up and clapped his hands once. "Okay. I'm kill this evil son of a bitch"

"It's not going to be that easy." Bonnie said.

Sam nodded. ."Yea. Dean, seriously, we don't know what we are up against.."

"Vampires? Sammy, we've dealt with this before, only now it's going to be more fun.."

"How is that?" Jeremy asked.

"Trust me Jeremy..We will take care of this" Sam said, looking at Dean for reassurance.

"How is she?" Jeremy asked, looking at Dean.

All eyes fell on him, he knew they must of heard the yelling match he and Elena had upstairs.

"She's uh—"

He was interrupted by the loud banging at the door. "Elena..Open up it's Stefan..We need to talk."

A smile crept on Dean's face. 'And here I thought I would have to go find him."

Dean took out the colt gun from his bang and put in the back inside of his jeans, pulling his shirt over it and went over to the door, Sam quickly behind him.

"Dean—calm down." Sam said to him before Dean opened the door.

Dean smiled. "I am calm." Dean looked at the man, into the eyes who hit his Ellie, the man who has been touching her, it took every ounce of him not to lunge for him at that moment.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked, his voice obviously angry.

"The name is Dean and this is my brother Sam."

Stefan shook his head "Never heard of you."

Dean nodded, "You will."

Damon then appeared next to Stefan, who looked at him, Stefan nodded to him, answering an unspoken question.

"Where is Elena?" Stefan asked.

"I'm sorry..who? Dean asked, pointing to his ear.

"Don't play stupid..Elena..where is she?" Damon asked.

Dean looked at Damon and smiled..

Dean snapped his fingers. "Oh Elena...About this tall." Dean described putting his hand down a couple feet down from his head. "Eyes that just burn you like fire, can't drive." Dean motioned to his car. "Makes piss poor decisions, a pain in the ass? Is that who you're talking about?"

Damon and Stefan both exchanged looks.

"You don't know anything about her." Stefan replied to Dean.

"Don't I? I know about the cute little birthmark in the shape of a heart on the left-"

"Okay Dean-" Sam interrupted.

Damon started to laugh, and Dean couldn't help but see the pissed off expression on Stefan's face.

"Looks like Elena needs to be in an episode of Pretty Little Liars." Damon said.

"I'd prefer to see her in the Vampire Slayer, where she is the slayer, but Stefan and I both know she can't defend herself very well can she?" Dean asked looking at him.

Dean then brought out the gn and pointed it to Stefan. "But that's where I come in."

Damon looked at the gun, eyes wide.

Then all of a sudden Damon and Stefan disappeared.

Dean smiled as he shut the door.

"They'll be back."

"Was that necessary? Now we have two pissed off vampires."

Dean shook his head. "This is going to be easy."

* * *

I stood in the bathroom, heard everything that was exchanged downstairs. I was in my black lace bra and boy shorts, I just wanted to shower, I turned around to see the black bruise on my back.

Just then the door opened and Dean walked in taking off his shirt. My eyes were on his chest. He had changed since the last time, I saw him.

"Hey Sweetheart, did you sleep okay?"

I crossed my arms and looked at him.

Dean smiled. "Don't be shy..I've seen it all before."

Elena shook her head. "Yea, especially my little birthmark."

Dean winked at me. "Especially that."

Dean turned on the hot water in the shower and steam began to fill the bathroom.

Dean then came over to me and examined my back. :I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Dean stood behind me, he then wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry I hit your car." I repied.

Dean started to laugh, and I gave a little giggle.

"Oh, when this is all over, you will be out there helping me fix it."

I turned around facing him, his fingers going through my hair. "I never thought I would see you again."

Dean nodded. "I don't how I kept away from you.."

I went on my tippy toes and lightly kissed him. And his lips responded to mine, wrapping his strong arms around my waist..

I kissed him back slowly.

Emotions went through my body like a wild fire. He was my salvation, my hero and I clung to him for dear life. These feelings I had, I thought they were lost forever.

He pulled back abruptly his beautiful eyes wide in surprise and desire. He was holding himself back, and I understood why.

"Ellie.." Dean said. "You have nothing to prove to me."

"I need you Dean." I whispered. "I love you."

Dean smiled at me. "I love you.."

Dean then brought me into the shower with him, where we stood, holding eachother…


	5. Chapter 5

I am awake. Although I do not remember all the details of last night, I look down at the arm around my waist and am comforted. Memories rush back of Dean and I just holding each other, he was a perfect gentleman, we spoke no words just looked at each other, held each other, and to break the silence we got into a tickle fight, a fight that he won.

I look over my shoulder and notice the sleeping form has rolled onto his back, but still sleeping, I smiled as I took this to my advantage. The sheets were clinging to his chest, and I couldn't help but stare. I positioned my body and climbed on top of him, he didn't stir, I smiled as I thought I had won. I leaned down my hair falling on top of his chest, and kissed his collarbone.

Dean suddenly grabbed me by the waist and pulls me off of him and suddenly he is on top of me. I start to giggle as he kisses my neck.

"This is what I've been missing? Waking up to you?" Dean asked, his hands stroking my hair.

"What's going to happen?" I asked, wanting to know what Sam and Dean were planning on doing.

Dean smiled. "That is something you don't have to worry about. The only thing I want you to do is wake up and I'll take care of the rest."

I just stared at him. Did I want Dean to kill Damon and Stefan? I didn't want that, even after everything. I didn't want death for them.

Dean got off of me and walked towards the bathroom, giving me one last look before closing the door.

I stood up and walked over to my dresser, pulling out clothes, Dean came up behind me. I turned to him.

"Can I ask you something?" My voice tried to sound like it wasn't trembling, truthfully I was scared to ask this question.

"You can ask me anything." Dean replied, smiling.

"Are you going to kill them? Stefan and Damon I mean?"

Dean chuckled and looked at the floor.

"Why are you protecting them Elena…Why?" His voice got louder towards the end.

I shook my head. "Dean—you don't understand.."

Dean put his hands up. "Damn right I don't understand Elena. They're vampires. This is what I have been brought up to do. Kill these evil sons of bitches that hurt people. All I've been used to is sleazy motels, cheap food, fighting, and death. And then I think of you and thinking you are safe and happy. But it turns out you have been the total opposite of that…the one person I promised myself to protect and I couldn't even do that."

"Well no you haven't, but Stefan and Damon have been here… Stefan was the one who pulled me from my parents' car that night. You weren't there. And they have saved me so many times.."

Dean nodded.. "Well maybe if you would of CALLED I would have been here."

I hated arguing with him. But I couldn't have him go try and kill Damon and Stefan, they could hurt or even worse kill Sam and Dean.

"Oh and I'm sure you are going to tell me when Stefan hit you that was an act of love?"

Elena shook her head. "It was my fault. I made him—"

"If you say what I think you are going to say. I swear Elena….This isn't you. I don't even know who you are anymore."

"I guess you don't" I whispered, knowing he heard me.

"I can't even be here right now.." Dean said to me as he passed by me, closing the door behind him.

I heard him yell for Sam, to come with him and the Impala start and go down the road.

I let out a deep breath, and fought back the tears.. My door opened and Bonnie came into my room and sat on my bed.

"You okay?"

I wiped a tear away.. "yea…This is what Dean and I do."

Bonnie nodded. "Well since tonight is cause for celebration, I say we dress up, have fun and forget about all this bad stuff for a night."

I shook my head. "Bonnie. I'm not in the mood to celebrate my birthday right now."

Bonnie stood up and walked over to me and grabbed my head. "Don't worry about Dean, he just wants to protect you…and Elena maybe you need to let someone take care of you and be your night in shining armor…"

Elena nodded. "There's so much that has happened that I can't take back Bonnie.."

Bonnie shook her head.. "You don't have to take it back..just maybe it's time to let go of Stefan and Damon and move on to have a happy semi-normal life with Dean…Stefan isn't good for you..for him to hurt you like this…and I know you care about them and I know you don't want Dean to kill them but it came down to it..Dean will choose to protect you so I just hope Stefan and Damon don't do anything foolish."

4 shots, 3 beers and 2 vodka cranberries later, I was as loose as I'd ever been. I finally swayed over to my seat sitting down after a marathon of dancing, I picked up the drink the bartender set down for me and pulled out my phone…still nothing from Dean..

Caroline had convinced the bartender to serve us and Klaus sat at the bar, not bothering me…Caroline had been a good influence on him.

Bonnie and Caroline were out on the dance floor still dancing…even in my drunken state, I thought of Dean..I put my phone back in my pocket, checking it again.

''What's with the long face, love?''

''Not a good time, Klaus.' I said, in a bitchy tone but still smiling

''Ooh.' He chimed, ''I like this side of you. It's very… sexy…You should lighten up more often…"

I shook my head.."Well with my life and stupid vampires and stupid Dean with his stupid car..and men just suck-and I just want-"

"You want what?"

I looked at Kalus..'Nothing-forget it…"

"That's no way to be sweetheart…especially on your birthday….tell me..and I'll make sure it's yours."

"I want some tequila."

Klaus smiled as I took the shot.

Then someone cleared their throat as I turned around and saw Dean, arms crossed, eyes narrowed at me. Everything in my mind spinning, and everything was forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6

I turned to the sound, and saw Dean…standing in front of me..The argument that we had earlier had been forgotten. His eyes were fixated on mine, his eyes weren't welcoming and his arms were crossed. My head was spinning, just like the room, and Klaus was standing right next to me.

"Hi Dean..Sup?" I said giggling, as I took a sip of my drink.

Dean chuckled.. "Sup? I'll tell you what..you have thirty seconds to get your sweet ass to my car…"

I laughed "I'm going to need more than thirty seconds…I don't think I can walk straight."

"Um -" I began. "You look mad…are you mad?"

Dean chuckled. "Oh..I'm mad sweetheart."

I rolled my eyes. "Why?"

Dean put his arms down and walked closer to me. "Don't do that rolling the eyes shit..Sam is out looking for you..I've been worried sick..and you're here..out on the open so that son of a bitch can come get you?"

I shook my head. "Oh my god…you are a such-"

"Are we talking about Stefan?" Klaus spoke up.

"Who is this? Dean asked.

I turned to Klaus and begged him with my drunken eyes..

Klaus smiled. "The name is Tyler..and you must be the lucky guy Elena has been talking about all night."

Dean nodded.. "Good things?"

Klaus shook his head.."Not all of it…But I want them dead too…so if you need a hand or two..let me know."

I smiled as I turned.."Can I have a minute or two..or three-" I was giggling.

Klaus nodded.. "You can have a lifetime love.." Klaus walked away leaving me alone with the fun police.

"Elena, you're drunk," Dean said, cracking a smile

"Why, thank you,…you get a gold star," I laughed

I giggled to myslef and then let out a hiccup.

"You," I began as I approached him and put my index finger to his chest, "are a total d-bag and you are so overprotective."

Dean shrugged.. "Well I kinda have to be…hell you can't even walk straight, can't drive...you're choice in men…shitty."

I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his neck... "Yea..And you're living proof of that."

Dean wrapped his strong arms around my waist and kept my balance.."Ouch...she comes back swinging..."

I jumped in his arms.

I pulled back looking at him, "You still love me, don't you?" I was babbling. "Even with-with the vampires and werewolves and hybrids after me and bad stuff happens around me all the time, and we fight and fight, but we have make up sex and it's really good and you-you come make everything better…like poof and it's gone…you are like the best ever!"

Dean nodded... "Can I please take you home?"

I nodded. "You still love me right?"

"Oh..I love you. I just really don't like you right now."

I smiled.."I can live with that."…

Dean then swooped me up in his arms and carried me out of the Grill.

* * *

It seemed like seconds later and I was being carried upstairs by Dean, silence was all around us as he laid me down on my bed, taking off my heels..pulling the covers over me.

Dean stroked my cheek with his index finger. "I couldn't stand it if something happened to you.."

My eyes were getting heavy. "Nothing will happen to me." I whispered.

Dean took my hands and kissed them. "You promise?"

I nodded, my eyes closing.

Darkness filled my world and I felt Dean get up, and kissed my forehead.

Dean exited the house and went on the porch, Sam was already passed out on the couch. Dean took a deep breath as he stared out into the night, Elena filled his mind. He wanted to take her out of there, what harm could it be to take her with them? They could get a place together..and he could quit hunting. And just have a life with her, a normal and happy life. His thoughts were caught short when a figure appeared on the sidewalk.

It was Stefan.

Dean smiled as Stefan walked up to him.

"Have you come to see a girl?" Dean asked.

"I'll be seeing her soon."

Dean nodded. "Elena doesn't want me to kill you..but trust me when I say..I'm not a good listener..She will get over you."

Stefan chuckled.."See..that's where you are wrong Dean..I'm going to kill you..make Elena watch as I kill you and then I'll erase Elena's memories of you..I'll kill your brother too…and you die knowing that your girl up there will be under my control…to do what I please when I say. Imagine the possibilities.

Dean came towards him, and grabbed him by the neck but was stopped short when Stefan brought Dean's arm behind him and Dean felt a sharp sting go through in his side..it felt like a syringe.

Dean started to fade, and darkness fell around him.


	7. Chapter 7

The wall he was up against was cold, and so were his surroundings. He wasn't sure where he was or how he got there, all he knew was he wasn't where he was supposed to be. He only could remember Stefan, and the fact he was at the house. Near Elena. He had done a lot of things in his life, things he wasn't proud of, things he wish Elena would never find out...

Dean is half awake, with his head rolling against his own shoulder, pain is all over his body, and he knows he is beaten, bruised, blood. Dean let out a cough and a bit of blood came out, hitting the floor, Dean managed to open his swollen eyes, making out his surroundings.

Footsteps approached him and Dean managed to look up and saw Stefan, standing above him. Dean let out a laugh. "Come on man, you have to chain me up to beat me? There's a word for people like you..."

Stefan nodded "And what's that?"

"Pussy."

Dean felt a punch to his face, as more blood dripped from his nose.

Dean then saw Stefan's Brother Damon enter the room. Dean looked at Damon who was returning the look.

"Well. Well. Stefan. Brother... You have been busy" Damon said.

An awkward silence falls between the brothers; Damon then cleared his throat "Where is Elena."

"That's an excellent fucking question." Dean spit out. Images of Elena entered Dean's mind. Her smile and laugh was all he saw, it was all he wanted to see. The only thing he wanted was for her to be safe and happy, and he would be lying if he said he didn't want to be the one to provide those things for her.

Stefan smiled as looked down at Dean, loving the power he had. "She is at home...sleeping in those cute little green shorts and white tank."

Dean shook his head... "Nah. I put her to bed last night; she was still wearing that sexy little dress."

Stefan came up and pulled Dean to his feet.

"You know it's funny. She has never mentioned you before. And why is that?"

Dean shrugged. "You and I both know that Elena is not the type to kiss and tell...but trust me when I say this... you're not going to touch her again."

Stefan laughed. "Oh I'll be touching her in a few hours, see when I kill you. She is going to need comfort and understanding. A shoulder to cry on. She will be so vulnerable. And you and I know how she gets when she's vulnerable."

Dean wrestled with the chains but he was securely chained, all his rage was coming out and all he wanted to do was kill Stefan and get home to his Ellie.

* * *

I let the water from the shower, fall on my face, the details from last night are all a blur, I remember Dean taking me upstairs and putting me in the bed, and something about a promise? I shook my head as I got of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. Dean wasn't next to me when I woke up this morning, and that concerned me. Did I upset him? I dried off, staring at the mirror, I had missed Dean so much, and I missed having Sam around for a good laugh. They made me feel safe. Dressing in some skinny jeans and a red top, I sighed as I looked in the mirror one last time and exited the bathroom.

Sam was sitting in my chair, holding a gun.

I jumped back, startled. "You scared me Sam."

Sam stood up, putting the gun in his pants. "Sorry Ellie."

I nodded and smiled. "It's okay...I'm used to it."

Sam gave his charming smile. "Well you shouldn't have to be…is Dean with you?"

I looked at him... "No. I thought he would be with you...I don't think he ever came back to me last night."

Sam took out his phone. "He is not answering his phone."

I went over to my dresser and picked up my phone, I went to my contacts and selected his name, a picture of him appeared, I smiled as I put the phone to my hear, four rings later and straight to voicemail.

I looked over at Sam who was looking around, "There was no answer."

Sam nodded. "I thought I heard something...Can you dial it again."

I nodded to him, hands trembling, something was wrong. I could feel it...then I heard it too. A cell phone ringing. Was that Dean's phone. Sam went to the window and opened it, I followed and you could hear it louder.

Sam darted down the stairs, I followed, dialing the phone again. Sam was outside near the sidewalk, he bent down and sure enough picked up Dean's phone.

"Sam-" My voice said breaking.

Sam got up, phone in his hand and walked over to me. "You aren't going to like what I'm thinking."

* * *

An hour later, Bonnie had a map of the town laid out on the kitchen table..

Sam waited. "So this locator spell will tell me exactly where he is?"

Bonnie nodded.."Yes..I just need a drop of your blood Sam…an essence of the sorts.

I stood there arms crossed.."This wasn't like Dean to disappear. I had a feeling of where he was. Was he hurt? Dead? I shook my head at thought. He was strong and smart. He was alive. He had to be.

I flinched when Bonnie poked Sam's finger, blood fell to the paper as Bonnie began the spell. It was over the look on Bonnie's face.

'Elena—" Bonnie called out

Sam looked at it and nodded.

I walked over and saw that the blood had landed at the Salvatore mansion. My eues went wide.

"Oh my god." Tears filled my eyes. "We have to go."

I grabbed my jacket and was heading toward the door, when arms grabbed my waist and pulled me back.

I turned to Sam.

"What are you doing? We have to go? I argued.

Sam shook his head. "We aren't going to do anything. You are staying here. Like a good girl."

"Sam they will kill you." I said, my body was shaking, I was scared for the first time in a long time, I was scared.

"I'll be fine Ellie." Sam was trying to convince me.

"You can't go alone..Sam it's Dean, we have to save him…I can't—"

Sam came up to me and put his hands on my face. "Hey..Hey. I will bring Dean back..you know he would kill me if you came with me."

Elena shrugged. "Who cares..he will get over it.

"He will not go alone love." A voice behind me at the door said, I would know that voice anywhere, it was Tyler's voice, but it was Klaus.

Sam looked at Klaus and nodded.

Sam started to go but I stood in the way.

Sam smiled. "Ellie. You are not going with us."

"Agreed" Klaus said.

I rolled my eyes. "Why not? I could distract Stefan..you know you could use me…I can't just sit around and do nothing."

Klaus came over. "That's exactly what you're going to do, Caroline will be by soon sweetheart..have a girls night." Klaus winked at me as he went outside.

I looked at Sam. "Please Sam."

Sam shook his head. "If you feel like doing something make a pie..Dean will probably be hungry when he comes home." Sam winked at me then looked at Bonnie. "Make sure she doesn't leave this house.

I crossed my arms. "Fine. Go."

Sam nodded as he left closing the door behind him.

I closed my eyes…


	8. Chapter 8

I was awake. In my room, staring at the ceiling my breathing rapidly going through my chest, pain soared through my body. Tears filled my eyes. I couldn't do anything. I was helpless... Sam and Klaus went to go get Dean. If he was alive. What would they find?

I shook my head at the thought. I remembered how he was the one night —the night he came to me after staying away for weeks. He had had come to see me for just a few hours. That's when I knew something was wrong—that Dean and Sam were alone in all of this, and I so badly wanted to go with him.

I was out of my mind with worry—and I had missed Dean more than I realized. I didn't have a good reason for not talking about him to Stefan. Why would I? I've been lying to myself. I missed his steadiness, cockiness, his charm and gentleness just as much as I missed him physically.

I knew where Dean was and I was just sitting here. A sitting duck, Bonnie was downstairs with Jeremy, doing a force field shield to keep me in. I rolled my eyes as I got up and went over to the window, opening it. I breathed in the fresh air... I put my hand out the window, and there was no force shield. The spell hasn't finished... I quickly grabbed my jacket and threw my leg out the window. The drop wasn't too far, and I've been through worse. I closed my eyes and I jumped, hoping it wouldn't be loud. I landed with a thud, pain went through my back, but I didn't care. I had to go to him. I had to be there. I got up with a small limp and starting running towards the boarding house.

* * *

Sam and Klaus arrived at the boarding house... "So here's what we are going to do mate…I'm going to go in there…kill them and you grab Elena's beau right?"

"That easy?" Sam questioned.

"It's—" Klaus didn't get to finish a stake went through his heart, paralyzing him, he hit the ground.

Sam looked up, to see who had been behind the stake. It was Damon.

"Nope…Not that easy." Damon smiled, as he grabbed Sam, and before Sam knew it...he was in the cellar. And saw Dean locked up, against the wall.

Sam went towards Dean.

"Dean."

Stefan moved to get in his way. "No. No. No."

"Sammy..What the hell are you doing here?" Dean said.

"He's come to save you…like any good brother would do..And you came alone? I applaud your bravery Sam." Stefan said smiling.

"Oh he didn't come alone brother." Damon said, smirking.

"Oh yea?" Stefan asked.

"He brought Klaus..but he is down for the moment…until we remove the stake…which we won't.."

Stefan nodded.

"You brought a vampire to help you Sammy? What the hell were you thinking?" Dean said, even in trouble, Dean always found a way to lecture Sam.

"Well it was either him or Elena." Sam replied.

Dean nodded. ."Where is she?"

"Hopefully making you a pie." Sam said

Dean nodded and smiled.. "Right"

Sam nodded. "Dean..She said she would stay at the house."

Dean shook his head. "Bullshit...when has she ever listened?"

Stefan's head shot up and smiled. "Speaking of the beautiful Devil."

* * *

I barged into the room, and I gasped in shock. There was nothing in the room, except for Damon, Stefan, Sam and my Dean who was suspended from the ceiling by chains. I fumed at the idea of Stefan hurting Dean.

"Dean." I screamed. I went towards him but Stefan grabbed my arm and slammed me to the cold ground.

"Don't you fucking touch her.!" Dean screamed. I closed my eyes.

"Not cool brother." Damon said as he helped me up.

I looked at Dean from head to toe, and he returned my gaze. He was barely recognizable. Blood was everywhere. He was bruised badly. Tears went down my cheek.

"Well isn't this cute.." Stefan said…standing in front of me. "So how long have you been his little whore?"

I was taken aback. "Excuse me?" I replied.

Stefan smiled.

"Let him go." I was trying to make my voice confident..but I knew he would see right through.

Stefan breathed me in.."Mmm. Smell that fear."

"I can't believe you would rather be with him then with me..why is that?" Stefan asked, twirling the tips of my hair.

"I'd rather be his whore then your little vampire play thing." I said backing away from him.

"What?" Stefan asked., I tried to back further away but Stefan had already grabbed my arm, gripping and twisting it tightly. "Stefan stop it, that hurts!" I cried out..

I saw Sam come towards me but Damon had grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

Dean wrestled with the chains. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Not your fight boy."

Stefan let go of my arm

"You know what? I've had enough." Stefan walked over to Dean and put his arms around his neck..I knew what was coming next..he would snap his neck and not think anything of it.

I screamed. "STEFAN! Noooo. Please." I was crying..begging. "Please..don't..I'll do anything..Please don't kill him."

Stefan smiled..as he threw Dean to the ground. Dean looked up.

"Ellie." Dean stammered.

"Anything huh?" Stefan asked.

I nodded, tears still streaming down my face.

Sam sat on the ground, fear in his eyes. He watched between Elena and Deam..Elena the girl that he had known and grew up to love as his sister. And Dean. His brother; He knew his love for Elena, triumphed over everything. She was the one able to make his brother laugh after long painful days, who held him when he lost all sense of hope and gave reasons for him not to give up.

I looked up at Stefan. I didn't care what was about to come. Just as long as Dean and Sam was alive.

"We will leave Mystic Falls…You can live your life normally..trust me Dean and Sam won't ever come look for you…because they will not know who you are..they will forget ever meeting a Miss Elena Gilbert."

I was in shock, shaking, trembling. He was going to go compel them to forget me. Forget Mystic Falls..but I had to..I had to save them. I had to save Dean.

I nodded, agreeing to the terms.

"What the hell did you just agree to Ellie?" Dean asked, anger in his voice.

Damon smiled.. 'I'll show you." Damon went over to Sam and picked up by his collar.

"Sam—" I called out.

Sam looked at me one last time then was looking into Damon's eyes. "You were never in Mystic Falls, you never lived in Mystic Falls. .you know no one from Mystic Falls.. Forget ever meeting Elena Gilbert.. she is a stranger to you now.." Damon released Sam.

I looked away..the compulsion was over for Sam.

Sam looked around.. "Where am I? What's going on?"

Before Dean could say anything, Damon knocked Sam out cold, Sam hit the ground.

Stefan nodded as he looked st Dean. "Pretty cool huh?"

Dean looked at me..fear in his eyes. "I could never forget you Ellie…you know that."

I shook my head as I put a finger to my mouth, motioning him to be quiet.

Stefan motioned to Damon.."Get him out of here..Dean's car is parked right outside..put Sam in it..Dean will be there shortly."

And just like that Damon picked Sam up and was gone.

Stefan walked over to me and grabbed me by the arm and dragged me closer to Dean.."Come on say your goodbyes..I'll be the nice guy."

Dean look at me, tears filling his eyes. 'You know how much I love you Ellie? You know that right?"

I nodded, tears falling freely, I feel like I couldn't catch my breath.

"I've never loved anyone as much as I love you.." Dean said, giving a smile.

"I love you Dean." I said calmly. Forgetting Stefan was just across the room.

"That sounded like a goodbye." Dean replied.

I nodded.

Dean couldn't believe it, here was the girl he loved more than anything,,the one thing he would up everything for..even if he did annoy him sometimes. She was his savior. His hero.

"Look at me," Dean said.

I looked at him, I put my hands on his face, taking him in. Having his eyes drown into mine.

"Come find me..you find a way to call me.. You know Sam and I will come to you..and I'll fall in love with you..you know I will..I don't want to forget you Ellie…I can't bare the thought of not knowing you."

I nodded I leaned in and kissed him gently on the mouth, Dean responded, I could taste the blood that was on his lips and I didn't care, I was then pulled away from Stefan.

"Enough of the Dawson Creek bullshit."

Dean looked at me as Stefan got in front of him.

I closed my eyes as I heard Stefan speak.

"You will leave Mystic Falls and never look back..every memory you have of Elena Gibert is gone. You never met her..you have never seen her..you never loved her…"

Stefan stepped back and released Dean from his chains.

Dean looked around. "Where the fuck am I and do I get out of here?"

Stefan smiled. "Your brother is in the car waiting…my brother and I found you on the side of the road..beaten."

Dean looked shock…"Okay.."

Dean looked at me..and then went out the door..I followed but Dean was already gone. I ran to the door which was wide opened and saw Dean get in the car, with Sam inside waiting. The impala then screeched his tires and drove away.

Away from the boarding house.

Away from Mystic Falls.

And Away from me.


	9. Chapter 9

_I smiled as I leaned over and kissed her Dean, I rested my chin on his shoulders kissing his bare skin.. Whispering softly in his ear, "Good Morning babe". Dean rolled over and smiled back at me and my heart skipped a beat., "Hey there beautiful", Dean whispered back softly, kissing me gently on the lips, and Dean slowly deepened the kiss, moaning as he ran his fingers through my hair I was loving the feeling of warmth, love and safety he gave me. Dean then rolled us over so he was leaning over me and I smiled wider ,I felt safe and happy I softly ran my hands down his chest as, whimpering with pleasure as his hands wandered all over my body as we began to make love_. _Dean kisses my shoulder and whispers in my ear. "Why haven't you let me save you?"_

I sit up fast, breathing hard, my hand straight to my chest. I look around my surroundings. I'm in bed. Alone..and without Dean.

It has been five months since Dean and Sam disappeared. I didn't know how I got through the first week. They were gone, memories forgotten, everything that had happened; everything that Dean and went through and did..It never happened. None of it..

Stefan had taken me to Chicago; of all places. He took me away from Mystic Falls, away from everything I had ever known or loved. Jeremy would come visit often, but it wasn't safe for him to be around, not around Stefan. He was controlling and wanted me to himself. He took pride in knowing I couldn't go anywhere..that he would find me. He always threatened he would kill Dean..if I ever made an attempt to find him or call him.

Damon had gone off with Rebekah..I closed my eyes at thought, if anyone could get me away from Stefan right now..it would be Damon.

He was gone, again. That's all I could think about while I let the tears run down my face. I stared in the mirror…I felt sick, I always felt sick. I went for my concealer, the dark circles underneath my eyes said it all..I would have dreams of Dean. And in my dreams; he remembered me. The smile he would give me, it was like that smile he gave me was meant for me.

I turn on the bath water and watch as the water fills the tub, the bathroom starts to fill up with steam. I sat in the warm bath, soaking my incredibly sore muscles. Stefan had lost his temper last night. I had wanted to call Bonnie and see her, but he thought it was a way for me to leave..for Bonnie to help me escape. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't. I let out a cry when I moved and one of the purplish bruises ached. I closed my eyes and thought of Dean…that always made the pain go away for a little while.

* * *

Sam attempted to glance at the speedometer again, receiving a glare from Dean. Sam slumped back against the passenger side seat; he closed his eyes again.

"Can you just slow down? We'll get there soon." Sam said, reached down to turn down the music. Led Zeppelin was blaring. His hand got about two inches from the knob before Dean reached out and smacked his hand away.

"You know the rules Sammy…driver gets to pick the music." Dean started nodding his head to the music with Sam rolling his eyes.

"How far are we?" Sam asked..going for the map.

"We're only about twenty minutes away Sammy…Chicago..A place with warm beds..warm food and warm women."

Sam took out the newspaper.. "And a very pissed off ghost and vampire."

Dean smiled. "Two cases in one city..hell..I'm ready..especially the vampire..I hate those sons of bitches. Nasty as hell."

The brothers shared a small laugh, knowing damn well things never ran smoothly for them. "Let's go!" Before Dean could turn the radio up more..Sam turned it down.

"Hey, man. Are you sure you're okay?" Dean gave Sam a hard look, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Seriously? We're about to go shoot up a vampire and exorcist a ghost and you wanna go there right now? Really, Sam?" Sam sighed.

"Look, Dean. I've noticed, alright? The dreams. The zoning out." Dean tensed immediately and glared at Sam even harder. "Dude, you know I'm here if you wanna talk. But you need to trust me with it—"

Dean shook his head.. "I don't know Sammy..I'm going crazy. I keep seeing this girl and she needs help..and I feel like I've known her my whole life..but I don't know her..its strange."

Sam nodded as he went to the glove box in front of him and opened it to get a credit card out, they were on the main road. Sam grabbed some papers and a photo fell landing on Sams lap. Sam grabbed the photo.

Sam let out a light whistle. "Wow..I see why you've been hiding her."

Dean rolled his eyes. "What?"

Sam held up the photo..and Dean couldn't believe his eyes, his eyes went wide as he pulled over to the motel, slamming his breaks.

It was the girl. The girl he had been seeing in his dreams. The beautiful, tall, and petite girl with chocolate brown hair and piercing brown eyes. In the photo she was in a cheerleading uniform, smiling.

"Sam..That's her. She's been the one in my dreams."

Sam chuckled."Oh.. I bet. I'd be dreaming of her too."

Dean grabbed the photo. "Shut the fuck up Sammy."

Dean turned it over. "Holy shit."

"What?" Sam asked.

"_To Dean: My greatest love and my hero. Always and forever. Ellie-"_

Dean was confused as hell and shook his head. "This doesn't make sense."

Sam nodded. "You seriously don't remember her?"

Dean shook his head. "Oh trust me. If I remembered her..I wouldn't be in the car with you right now."

Sam smiled. "Now that hurts."

Dean shrugged. "I have to find her."

Sam nodded. "We will..after the ghost and vampire."

Dean got out of the car and so did Sam. "Chicago. Let's make this quick." Dean said slamming his Impala door and walking up to the motel.


	10. Chapter 10

''She keeps appearing to me'' Dean said, laying on the bed in thier hotel room.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, turning from his computer.

Dean took a drink from his beer.."Like she needs help…she needs me."

Sam nodded.

"I'm not crazy Sammy…she's real."

Sam put his hands up.."Hey..something has happened…how do you explain the picture?"

Dean closed his eyes, remembering the picture and remembering her smile. He was in love with that smile, that smile could knock a man to his knees and take any evil away.

Dean turned towards Sam, "It's like I'm getting memories back, like phone calls, and just visions of her."

"We will find her Dean. I'm with you on this."

Dean nodded, he closed his eyes for a minute and he could see her smile. He was in love with that smile. It was the kind of smile that could drop a grown man to his knees, the kind of smile that could make all the evil in the world disappear.

A knock came to the door and his thoughts were gone.

Sam looked over to Dean.

"Who the hell is that?"

Dean shrugged as he stood up and went to the door and opened it, Sam beside him.

There stood a young woman, caramel skin, black long hair.

Dean smiled.."Well Hello."

Bonnie let out a breath, "Thank God, I need help."

Sam nodded. "Come in."

Bonnie smiled as she entered.

Dean moved aside and Bonnie brushed passed them.

"What can we do for you? Sam asked.

Bonnie quickly turned around and placed one hand on Dean's chest and the other on Sam's .

"I need you to remember."

Dean and Sam both went flying and hit the floor.

Dean covered his eyes with his hands as images forced themselves back to him. Memories…memories of Elena; Memories of their life together and what had happened.

Dean looked over at Sam who was looking back at him with the same expression.

"That son of a bitch.." Dean got up.

Bonnie exhaled.."Dean..I know this upsetting."

"Upsetting?" Dean asked.

Sam stood up also. "Where is she?"

Dean pointed at Sam then looked at Bonnie. "That's an excellent fucking question."

"She's here…in Chicago."

"You brought us here..didn't you?" Sam asked.

Bonnie nodded. "I had to..You guys have to save her..get her out of there and kill Stefan."

Dean smiled.."Let's go" Dean grabbed his jacket.

Bonnie stood in front of him. "Wait..it's not going to be that easy..he has this sick control over her."

Sam slipped on his jacket.

Dean nodded. "Oh..I'm sure he doe, more than likely threatened the lives of you, Jeremy and Sam and I."

Sam nodded. "God knows what he has-"

Dean held his hand up. "Sammy…let's not discuss that..she was the one person I was supposed to protect and didn't…I'm going to kill this little dueshe dick and save Ellie."

Bonnie nodded and smiled. "Let's not keep her waiting."

Stefan sat up and by the time I blinked he is standing in front of me. He looks at her from her head to her toes. he seemed pleased to himself with his effort to her towards the wall, pinning me against the wall

I swallowed back with fear. I tried to pretend that I wasn't afraid, but we both knew he could see right through me.

"I'm going to Mystic Falls for the night…please don't do anything stupid..something you might regret…"

I nodded, as thoughts ran through my head..mostly escaping.

"You won't kill me." I said to him with as much courage as I could.

Stefan nodded. "You're right…but there's Bonnie, your brother Jeremy and let's not forget Dean…if ever comes within ten feet of you..what I do him will be much worse than killing him."

"I won't." I whispered.

Stefan smiled.. "Don't miss me too much my love..I'll be back soon. Stefan kissed my cheek and in a flash he was gone.

An hour later I knew that I was officially lost, but I couldn't stop running, not now. My feet hurt and were cold from the rain. I knew eventually he would find me, but I couldn't just stay there… Just as I was about to reach the street from the woods, a cold hand shot out and grabbed me by the throat, slamming me onto the ground. I gasped as the wind got knocked out of me.

"Please…" I begged tearfully, "I'm sorry.". I tried to bring my leg up to kick him but he grabbed it, and gave it a twist. I screamed out in pain hoping someone would hear me.

The man then bent down, and punched me in the head, leaving my vision blurred.

Five shots just sounded and the man hit the ground in a slump.

I was zoning out, my head ponding.

"Elena." It was Bonnie's voice, I heard.

I opened my eyes. "Bonnie?" I whispered

I felt heat from a fire by me, as I looked over and saw the man's body on fire.

Bonnie then grabbed my hand..

"Elena.."

I looked over and saw two men approaching me…It was Sam…and Dean.

Tears filled my eyes and I couldn't believe it.

Dean bent down and knelled next to me. "Ellie…you're safe now..I'm so sorry."

I looked over at Bonnie.."No..no no..I have to go."

I stood up but lost balance but ever so easily Dean caught me in his arms..and for the first time in months I felt safe…

Dean turned me around. "Come on…we're going."

I shook my head…"No..you..you have to go..he will find you."

"Oh I'm hoping he does." Dean replied.

Sam came over.."Let's Dean…grab her. We are wasting time."

Sam and Bonnie began to walk to the car..Dean's car that was parked on the street.

"I'm not going with you Dean…he will kill you…I can't…I can't lose you..not again." Tears ran freely down my cheeks.

Dean approached me and cradled my face with his hands…"I'm never going to leave you again…now get your ass in the car..I'm not going to ask you again."

I was hesitant. But Dean's hands and fingers went down to my shoulder blade, close to my neck it felt like he was pinching my neck and everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

My eyes fluttered open, and instantly I was confused and in a state of wonder. I looked over and saw a big alarm clock on a table that read 3:24 am... I tried to recollect what had happened earlier...I knew I was running; escaping. There was a man, and Bonnie. She had come to save me, knowing the dangers. The dangers of Stefan.

Stefan….

I quickly sat up and looked at my surroundings. It was a hotel room.. An empty hotel room. Where was Bonnie? Then Dean appeared in my mind..I saw him..I swore I saw him…Was it my mind playing tricks. Showing something that I wanted to see? Something that could make me safe?

Stefan..Where was he? Had he gone to kill Dean and Sam?

I looked around once more and it appeared I was alone..I quietly lifted the covers off and my feet hit the hard floor, it was hard to walk, my ankles seemed bruised as I quietly limped to the door..I had to go back..Go back to Stefan, and beg for forgiveness, and I knew there would be consequences..but I had to go.

I opened the door and as the door squeaked opened, I was quickly slammed shut, by a hand in the middle of the door.

I looked up and saw Dean..no emotion in his face.

"You're here.." I whispered..Both relief and fear in my voice.

Dean nodded.. "I'm here."

Dean smelled like home and I breathed him in, it took everything I had not to jump in his arms.

My eyes welled up with tears, this was the first time in months that I felt safe.

"Ellie." There was hope in his voice like he was relieved.

I just stared at him, bringing him in.

"Is it really you?" I asked, in a whisper.

Dean nodded.

I rushed to his arms, and Dean hugged me back tightly, kissing my forehead.

I pressed my forehead against his. "I thought I would never see you again."

Dean cradled my chin with his hand gently and guided my lips to his. I shivered with his touch. Dean was here and every fear that was in me disappeared.

A soft grunt escaped my lips as we landed on the bed. I was melting underneath his touch. I responded to him, my body moving with his, his hands on my waist, then cradling my face.

Dean pulled away then looked at me, his fingers tracing my cheeks.

"My god you're beautiful..I need you Elena, I don't know how I survived without you, I'm never going to lose you again."

I smiled, as he kissed me again, holding me in his muscular arms, being here with him felt incredible and my whole body was on fire.

Images then entered my head, of Stefan and what he could do to Dean. What was I doing? I was signing a death sentence.

"Umm." I whispered, gently pushing his chest away. "Dean—"

Dean pulled away, lifting his weight off of me.. "What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head, in a panic. "I can't do this."

"We don't have to do anything..I'm sorry, I just want to hold you, I'd never think of making you do something—"

I shook my head. "No..I can't do any of this."

I maneuvered my body from underneath his.

"Where do you think you were going?" Dean asked and you could tell he was pissed, and I couldn't understand why.

I stood up straighter, this was the moment I was waiting for, but I couldn't; I knew what Stefan was capable of and I loved Dean too much to be selfish, this was my way of saving him.

"I'm going back."

"Like hell you are." Dean responded as quickly as I answered.

"It's better this way. You carry on with your life and pretend like I was never there and I will do the same..he will kill you Dean…I can't"

"Elena-" Dean chuckled. "First of all, do you think I can just forget about you? Just let you go back to that son of a bitch? Those bastards tried..yes..but memories of you..of us started to come back and then Bonnie showed up..You aren't leaving my sight…am I any way unclear about that?"

I crossed my arms.. "You can't stop me."

Dean stepped closer to me. He realized just how much he missed her. the way she laughed, the way she fought, her attitude..., her words…all in all, just her.

"Oh I can think of a few ways to stop you."

I rolled my eyes. "You're an asshole.."

Dean smiled.."And you're a pain in the ass…now that we're back to where we left off.."

A sigh escaped my lips, truthfully I didn't want to leave.

"Now why don't you get your little cute stubborn ass in the shower, refresh and when you get out we can go get something to eat..you need to eat..Sammy and Bonnie should be back soon."

I went to protest but Dean pointed to the bathroom.."There's clothes and girly shit in there for you, Bonnie brought them for you."

I had to admit, a shower would feel great, I nodded.

"Fine."

* * *

Steam filled the room, as the hot water fell from the shower. I took off my shirt and winced and let out a sound of pain from my lips.

The door slightly opened. "You okay?" Dean asked.

I looked over to him as the shirt I was wearing hit the floor, leaving me in my dark blue lace bra.

I nodded.."It just hurts."

Dean closed the door quietly as he came behind me, tracing the bruise that I knew that was on my back.

"I'm so sorry, that I wasn't there Ellie."

I shook my head, my voice was fragile. "I knew you couldn't be."

We were both looking in the mirror, looking at each

other.

"I love you so much Ellie."

I smiled. "I love you too Deanie."

Dean chuckled.

"I will kill him for him for this..for you." Dean replied, anger in his voice.

I turned to him."Dean..can you just—"

His fingers wrapped around my waist.

"Can I what?" Dean asked.

"Could you just be kissing me right now? Can we just forget everything just for ten minutes?"

Dean smiled. "I'll give you more than ten minutes."

A faint smile came on my lips, as his mouth crashed into mine.

Without any effort Dean, picked me up, and my legs wrapped around his waist.

Dean kissed my neck and without even realizing it, my clothes were off and we were in the shower, and I was pressed gently against the wall.

I tugged at his white shirt, that was completely drenched and you could see his tight muscles through, Dean pulled away from me and quickly took it off and immediately went back to kissing my mouth, cheeks, and neck.

It felt amazing to be in the shower with him, to have Dean touching me and kissing me. There was so much passion and love behind his touch and kiss.

My body melted with his as, I unbuttoned his jeans with my hands, his mouth never leaving mine.

Dean lifted me up again, his strong arms holding me, his grip as I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding onto him, never wanting to let him go.

My body shivered as Dean and I started to make love, Dean moaned in my neck, he was gentle and sweet, not wanting to hurt me.

I closed my eyes and I was happy, for the first time in months I was happy and safe.

I let all my thoughts escape me and just fell into his touch…


End file.
